jemfandomcom-20200214-history
Jealousy
Jealousy is a song by Jem and The Holograms, and it is the 17th song in Jem. Appearances *Starbright (Part 1): Falling Star *Came on the promotional cassette. International versions The titles in all versions of the song translate the same as the English version: "Jealousy". *The Latin-American version is called "Celos". *The Portuguese version is called "Ciumes". *The French-Canadian version is called "Jalousie". Lyrics English Every place you go, everywhere you turn Someone else is moving in and they're making time And it's getting underneath your skin, whoa, whoa Doesn't it hurt? Jealousy, baby Doesn't it burn? Jealousy Doesn't it consume your soul, Making you lose control? Jealousy Nothing to be said, nothing to be done Someone else is in your place and you won't forgive And it's hitting you right where you live, whoa, whoa Doesn't it hurt? Jealousy, baby Doesn't it burn? Jealousy Doesn't it grab hold of you, Breaking your heart in two? Jealousy All at once, you're wild and running, running blind Revenge, revenge, revenge is the one thing on your mind, whoa, whoa Doesn't it hurt? Jealousy, baby Doesn't it burn? Jealousy Doesn't it consume your soul, Making you lose control? Jealousy, jealousy, jealousy, jealousy Spanish Hacia donde vas o cuando te volteas Alguien te sorprenderá en cualquier lugar Porque algo está pasando en ti, uooh-ooh ¿No te lastima? Son solo celos Te quemará, son solo celos No te confundas Nada te pasará, celos tienes tú No hay nada que decir, nada que esperar Alguien más está ocupando ya tu lugar Y sé que no resistirás, uooh-ooh Te lastimará, son solo celos ¿Acaso no quema? Son solo celos En tu corazón Nada te pasará, celos tienes tú Corre, corre sin parar, no quieres darte cuenta Pelear, pelear, pelear es lo único que piensas, uooh-uooh Te lastimará, son solo celos ¿Acaso no quema? Son solo celos En tu corazón Nada te pasará Celos, celos, celos tienes tú French Tu ronges ton frein, tout va mal pour toi Pour les autres, ça va bien, tu perds ton sang-froid Mais tu t'en va en serrant les points, oh, whoa Comme ça fait mal la jalousie, baby Comme ça fait mal, jalousie Dans les flammes qui te dévorent Et ton âme et ton corps, jalousie Il n'y a rien à dire, il n'y a rien à faire Si un autres a pris ta place, tu n'as qu'à te taire Et tu n'as qu'à mordre la poussière, oh, whoa Comme ça fait mal la jalousie, baby Comme ça fait mal, la jalousie Et c'est comme un incendie Au milieu de la nuit, jalousie Et soudain, tu brûls dans les feux de l'enfer Douleur en coeur, colère et le combat, c'est la guerre, oh, whoa Comme ça fait mal la jalousie, baby Comme ça fait mal, jalousie Dans les flammes qui te dévorent Et ton âme et ton corps Jalousie, jalousie, jalousie, jalousie Videos Jem y Las Holograms - Celos - 01|Spanish version Jem e As Hologramas - Ciumes - 01|Portuguese version Jem et Les Hologrammes - Jalousie - 01|French version Trivia *On the promotional cassette the song was misspelled as "Jealously". References #TheMitigating - Source for the videos. #Britrock - Source for the lyrics in French. Category:Cassette songs Category:Song with a Spanish version Category:Songs Category:Songs by Jem and The Holograms